Tender Taps/Gallery
Season six On Your Marks Tender Taps sitting alone in the corner S6E4.png|...Hi. Tender Taps watching Apple Bloom leave S6E4.png Apple Bloom leaving the dance school S6E4.png Tender Taps talks with Apple Bloom S6E4.png|This guy is a true gentlecolt. Apple Bloom "tryin' different things with my friends" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "now it's just terrible" S6E4.png Tender Taps "just need to learn a few things" S6E4.png Tender Taps "being a soloist can be fun!" S6E4.png Tender Taps does a simple tap-dancing routine S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dancing wildly S6E4.png Tender Taps' lightning-fast hooves S6E4.png Tender Taps swinging from a lamppost S6E4.png Tender Taps leaps from the lamppost S6E4.png Tender Taps sliding on the ground S6E4.png Tender Taps "do it with feeling!" S6E4.png Tender Taps gallops up a wooden door S6E4.png Tender Taps finishes his routine with a split S6E4.png Apple Bloom "good luck at the recital" S6E4.png|Oh Apple Bloom, so caught up in our own problems. Tender Taps "I'm not gonna do that" S6E4.png Tender Taps "it's kind of all I think about" S6E4.png Tender Taps imagining his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps fantasizing about his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps "could never dance in front of an audience" S6E4.png Tender Taps trembles with terror S6E4.png Apple Bloom walks away from Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dances off-screen S6E4.png|This boy's got a gift! Tender Taps watching the performance S6E4.png Tender Taps hears Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking at Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E4.png Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png CMC and Tender Taps go backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "you wanted to perform more than anythin'" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "too caught up in myself to listen" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "the best dancer I've ever seen" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "I'm here to convince you" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking at Hoofer Steps and dance class S6E4.png Tender Taps "didn't I also tell you" S6E4.png Tender Taps trembling with terror again S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Tender Taps approaching the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Tender Taps "I can't go out there!" S6E4.png Tender Taps "what if I'm bad?!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "we can go on together!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "you'll look good dancin' next to me" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking nervous from the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps reluctant "I'll do it" S6E4.png Tender Taps "I don't have my costume" S6E4.png Tender Taps "the backdrop is all wrong" S6E4.png Tender Taps "we don't have time to change it!" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking worried S6E4.png Tender Taps wearing Sweetie Belle's crochet S6E4.png Tender Taps "I don't know about this" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle "you'll be just fine!" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle signaling Scootaloo S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom "here goes nothin'..." S6E4.png|Aren't they just the cutest? Tender Taps nervously walks on stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom and Tender Taps on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps gulping S6E4.png Apple Bloom does a simple tap S6E4.png Apple Bloom gives Tender Taps his cue S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping his hooves awkwardly S6E4.png Sweetie Belle not sure what to do S6E4.png Apple Bloom tap-dancing more energetically S6E4.png Apple Bloom tap-dancing around Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Tender Taps looking like a deer in headlights S6E4.png Tender Taps looking down at his hooves S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping his hooves more S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping even more S6E4.png Tender Taps tapping a bit more confidently S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dancing more excitedly S6E4.png Tender Taps tap-dancing his heart out S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps dances up the backdrop S6E4.png Tender Taps dances into a slide S6E4.png Tender Taps finishes his dancing routine S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps surprised by the applause S6E4.png Tender Taps pleased by the applause S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Tender Taps receives his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps thrilled he got his cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps dancing with joy S6E4.png Tender Taps spinning around on stage S6E4.png Tender Taps very happy S6E4.png Close-up of Tender Taps' cutie mark S6E4.png Tender Taps "just what I always imagined" S6E4.png Tender Taps "if it weren't for all of you" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "wish I'd realized what you needed" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "mopin' around for no reason" S6E4.png Tender Taps picks Apple Bloom's chin up S6E4.png Tender Taps "I hope you keep dancing" S6E4.png Tender Taps does a short tap dance S6E4.png Tender Taps gives Apple Bloom her cue S6E4.png Apple Bloom does two simple hoof taps S6E4.png Tender Taps smiling at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps "or find out I needed help" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "one thing is for sure" S6E4.png| Tender Taps is showing off his new cutie mark. Apple Bloom "will never be the same" S6E4.png| Congrats, kiddo. The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Tender Taps tap-dancing swiftly S6E19.png Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png Tender Taps shows his cutie mark to Gabby S6E19.png Tender Taps points in the clubhouse's direction S6E19.png Season seven Forever Filly Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Sweetie Belle looking at her cutie mark S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "three puppy paw prints" S7E6.png Scootaloo "when is she swinging by?" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle walks toward clubhouse door S7E6.png Sweetie Belle shocked to see Rarity S7E6.png Rarity putting a hoof around Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Marks and Recreation Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png Kettle Corn reveals her painting of a circle S7E21.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle look at Kettle Corn's painting S7E21.png Kettle Corn "I can make it rounder!" S7E21.png Kettle Corn "but I like circle painting" S7E21.png Scootaloo "figuring out what you're meant to do" S7E21.png Season nine The Last Crusade Apple Bloom wiping some tears away S9E12.png Apple Bloom "I now call our last ever" S9E12.png Apple Bloom calls meeting to order S9E12.png Apple Bloom about to cry S9E12.png Apple Bloom start bawling S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders crying together S9E12.png Apple Bloom "ride their scooter ahead of us" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "put on plays with us" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "go camping with us" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "just hang out with us" S9E12.png Scootaloo crying at her friends' hooves S9E12.png Crusaders hear someone coming in S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders crying dramatically S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "never see her again!" S9E12.png Sweetie Belle "it's hopeless!" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders teary-eyed S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' wall of helped ponies S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Tender Taps in front of group of foals S9E12.png Tender Taps demonstrates his tap-dancing S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Snap and Mane walk up to the stage S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Mane Allgood "that means missing out" S9E12.png Mane and Snap proud of Scootaloo S9E12.png Snap Shutter "if you want to stay" S9E12.png Scoot's parents let her stay in Ponyville S9E12.png Scootaloo jumping toward her parents S9E12.png Snap and Mane puzzled; Scootaloo excited S9E12.png Scootaloo "will you still come and visit?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking off his hat S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png The Last Problem Rarity trotting across a white screen S9E26.png